Fireheart Generations 2
Fireheart Generations 2 is the 7th series in the Future Heroes. It is the first part of the second half. Overview Two years have passed since the Ultimate Battle of Danville, Selena reunite with her fellow friends as they face new threats and challenges. Episodes New Fireside Crusaders Team Main Characters: 'Selena' A sweet, kind, reckless blond girl. She is similar to Katie, her preceder. She is the leader of the New Fireside Crusaders and a Fireside Girl from Troop 45670. Like Katie, she has a Phoenix Aura. 'Wendy' A rather cool-headed girl, she tends to keep Selena in line. She is also from Fireside Girl Troop 45670. She has a variety of super-powers. 'Berry Blossom' Apple Bloom's young cousin who is has a frenemy relationship with Selena (just as Katie and Apple Bloom does). She speaks with a Southern-American accent. 'Dasher' A young pegasus pony who admires Scootaloo (just as Scootaloo admires Rainbow Dash). Unlike Scootaloo, she is already a flyer prior to joining the team. 'Sweet Caramel' A young unicorn created from Sweetie Belle's genetic DNA. She is the princess of the Unicorn Kingdom. 'Moon' A young alicorn who was originally part of an organization called the Nightmare Alicorns. She is also Nyx's pupil. As a result, she is a technician for the team. Though she learned from Nyx, she compromise her previous creation to create a new one such as a device that allows the usage of both Gaia Memories and Astro Switches. 'Melissa (2nd Dimension)' A second dimension-counterpart of Melissa. She is part of Ninja Elite Members of the Resistance. She now sports a long ponytail due to having longer hair. 'Spiritchi' A friend of Lovelitchi's and was a member of the original FC Team. She is now noticably taller and has longer hair. 'Friendtchi' Friendtchi, better known as My Friend or Girl of the Violin is Melodytchi's friend and was a member of the original FC Team. She also lives in the Melody Violin. She is noticably taller and has two ribbons from each side of her head along with a a heart. She still wears her hat. Secondary Characters: 'Melissa' A member of the Fireside Girls. As with the 2nd Dimension Melissa, she sports a long ponytail due to having long hair. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Chihiro' A member of the Fireside Girls. She is physically the same except that she is taller and her left-sided ponytail is longer. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Mellana' She is a humanoid female robot originally created by the New Horoscopes scientist. She has longer hair and still wears her sundress. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Chamametchi' Mametchi's little sister. She is noticably taller and now sports eyes similar to her brother. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Hapihapitchi' Mametchi's and Chamametchi's Tama Pet. She remains physically the same. She was a member of the original FC Team. 'Kizunatchi' A legendary Tamagotchi connected to the Tama Heart. She is shown to have returned to her evolved form shown in Tamagotchi!. 'Kiramotchi' Kiraritchi's little sister. She now wears a hat similar to her older sister and somehow gained a magical chalk which allowed her to draw in reality. 'Imotchi' Memetchi's younger sister and Chamametchi's best friend.She is only about the same age as Chamametchi but mature for her age. Sometimes she is more grown-up than her older sister. She is cheerful just like her family but can get quite angry sometimes. She was once a supporting character for the original FC Team. 'Kikitchi' Another one of Chamametchi's friend.Kikitchi is often very stubborn and only listens to himself. He got this way after being bullied a lot as a child because of what he often heard with his big ears. He was once a supporting character for the original FC Team. 'Shigurehimetchi' Also one of Chamametchi's friend.Shigurehimetchi resembles a hime, or Japanese princess.Shigurehimetchi is a very friendly and active person. She likes being a geisha for her friends, otherwise known as a Japanese female entertainer. She was once a supporting character for the original FC Team. 'Pound Cake' The son of Cup Cake and Carrot Cake and brother of Pumpkin Cake. He is able to fly and skilled close combat. 'Pumpkin Cake' The daughter of Cup Cake and Carrot Cake and sister of Pound Cake. She is able to use magic for either magic spells or magical attacks. 'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' Ellie is Pound and Pumpkin's happy-go lucky little sister. She has the ability to talk to animals. 'Nega Spiritchi' A negative version of Spiritchi from the Mirror World. She and Nega Friendtchi left their own world so that they can live in the Main Dimension. 'Nega Friendtchi' A negative version of Friendtchi from the Mirror World. She and Nega Spiritchi left their own world so that they can live in the Main Dimension. 'Freezy the Gerbil' Also known as Agent F, Freezy is a talking gerbil working for the O.W.C.A. She is Larry's adopted sister. She speaks with a Southern-American accent. 'FireBotamon' A flame variation of YukiBotamon. A young but poweful Digimon from the Digital World, she is Time-mon's assistant and the new FC Hero in town. 'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' A female soldier who is revived with Cell Medals after 1000 years. She was formely dead during the events of the extended Pnf Universe Series but she is somehow mysteriously revived. Melissa consider her a close friend next to Chihiro. It is later revealed in the series that she is decsended from the Doofenshmirtz family, thus beign an ancestor/honoary niece to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. 'Nikki' Nikki is Zoey's adopted little sister. She has a strange ability to communicate with nature. 'Roberto Flynn' A Mexican-American cousin of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and a brother to Vivi Flynn. He has the power to generate ice. 'Elisabeth "Vivi" Flynn' A Mexican-American cousin of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and a sister to Roberto Flynn. She has the power to generate lavas. 'Starritchi' A young Tamagotchi who is Moriritchi's apprentice at the Tamamori Shop. She ate the Rubber Rubber Fruit which turns her body to rubber. 'Richard Fletcher' He, along with his sister Zee are Ferb's cousin from England. He ate the Pika Pika Fruit which allows him to control light. 'Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher' She, along with his brother Richard are Ferb's cousin from England. She ate the Hana Hana Fruit which aloows her to generate her own body parts on other living things and objects. Reccuring characters Original Fireside Crusaders Team The original team are now tweens with the exception of Candace, Jet and Suujo as they are already years older. On one occasion, they would appear and assist the new team. 'Katie' A blond girl troop member and the new leader of the Fireside Girl Troop 46321. She is still the user of the Dimensional Remote.She is the wielder of the PnF Symbol (ピーエヌエフ シンボル''Pi'enu'Efu shinboru'').She still wore her third outfit and she now sports longer hair with a long pigtail. She, along with Milly are mentors to the Lil' Sparks. 'Milly' A curly hair troop member. She has powers inherited from her sister, who is actually an extraterrestial beign. She is the wielder of the Kind Heart (カインドハート Kaindohāto). She still wears her third outfit but has longer hair similar to her sister's. She, along with Katie are mentors to the Lil' Sparks. 'Apple Bloom' An Earth pony who is Applejack's sister. She is the wielder of the Equestrian Symbol (エクエストリアン シンボル Equesutorian Shinboru). She no longer wears a bow and now wears a hat similar to Applejack's but with a small crimson bow-tie. She works as a carpenter in Sweet Apple Acres while working part-time. 'Scootaloo' A pegasus pony who idolizes Rainbow Dash.She's very skilled with her scooter.She,along with Sweetie Belle have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of the Rainbow Thunder (レインボーサンダー Reinbōsandā)..She still wears her rainbow headband except now that it has an extension. She become Rainbow Dash's pupil. 'Sweetie Belle' A unicorn pony who is Rarity's sister.She has a sweet singing voice.She,along with Scootaloo have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of Sweet Melody '(スウィートメロディー ''Suu~ītomerodī). She still wears her music note-shaped hair clip. She also wears a music-note necklace. '''Fireside Girl Elite *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' : A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas. Since the events of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together. She is the wielder of the Cute Emblem (キュートエンブレム Kyūtoenburemu). *'Gretchen' : A troop member with blue eyes and wear glasses.She still wears her 2nd outfit. *'Adyson Sweetwater' : A troop member with a large bang hair. She's comically an accident prone.She still wears her 2nd outfit. *'Ginger Hirano' : A troop member who resembles Stacy. She had a crush on Baljeet to which the other girls didn't appreciate. She still wears 2nd outfit. *'Holly' : An African-American troop member. She still wears wears her 2nd outfit. 'Emily Kinney' A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago. She is now a British spy. She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids. Emily's still has her D-3. 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things. He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3. He now wears a blue sleeveless jacket and a black shirt. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things. He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids. He now wears a black jacket and sports a top hat. 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) ' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a leader of the Resistance.She is the wielder of the Dimension Badge (次元のバッジ Jigen no bajji). She still wears her black pant and dark green jacket. 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. He now wears a blue jacket and sports a top hat. He and Buford become performers. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. He now wears a black jacket sports a top hat. He and Baljeet become performers. 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister. She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. She is now in college and now wears a teal trenchcoat. 'O.W.C.A. Agents Trio' They formely work for the O.W.C.A. as they have now joined the circus. *'Perry the Platypus' : Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who formely works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. *'Kiki the Fox' : A Danville Fox who formely works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.During the events of the EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. *'Larry the Hamster' : A talking hamster who formely works for O.W.C.A..It seems that she also worked for Major Monogram but she is assigned to her unknown nemesis. 'Nyx' A pony who is a half-manifistation of Nightmare Moon. She is armed with various gadgets. She is the wielder of the Joker Symbol '(ジョーカーシンボル ''Jōkāshinboru). She still has her googles and magical contact lens but now wears a white labcoat. '''Engine Trio The Engine Trio write books about their adventures from 4 years ago. *'Engine Wormbuggy' : A hybrid between a worm and a buggy. He is the leader of the trio.A cocky,stubborn,rebellious and hot-headed Engine,he tends to attack his enemies first without thinking. His number is 14 and is a normal Engine.He idolizes Engine Machalcon. *'Engine Cheetahdozer' : A hybrid between a cheetah and a dozer. He is the strongest of the trio.A dim-witted,quick-witted and soft-hearted Engine,he has soft spots for the environment. His speed limit is 970 kl/h.His number is 15 and is a newest Gian Race Engine. *'Engine Jetbee' : A hybrid between a bee and a jet. She is the female member of the trio.A sassy,fasionable,tomboyish and hot tempered Engine. Her number is 16 and is a newest Wing Race Engine..She is also the bearer of the '''Wing Engines Crest' (ウイング炎神のクレスト Uingu enjin no kuresuto).'' Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel A former member of the Danville Police Department,who has the ability to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel with the use of the New Memory Belt and the Accel Memory. He is the wielder of the Kamen Rider Logo '(仮面ライダーのロゴ ''Kamen raidā no rogo).He is now a teacher and wears a light brown trenchcoat. Donny A young boy whose parents died in the car crash,with him beign the only survivor. He was originally homeless,until he encountered the other characters. He is partnered with Suujo,who oftenly posses his body.He now wears a brown trenchcoat and fedora with a feather. He and Suujo are currently travelling around the world. Suujo A hand-shaped Greed who looks and talks like Ankh of KR OOO. This is due to him beign his brother. He form a partnership with Donny,whom he posseses for easy travel. He and Donny now travels around the world. Zoey/Pony Shroud' Zoey is the Earth Pony identity of the mysterious Pony Shroud and the creator of Nyx's Gadgetaries. She has a disturbing and scary nature which frantically disturbs the other characters. She adopted Nikki as a sister at some point. She seems to have wear her old hat. 'Digimon Universe' *'Time-mon' : Emily's Digimon partner. She now works at the Time Castle. She also sports bracelets at each hands. She is the bearer of the '''Crest of Memories' (思い出の紋章''Omoide no 'Monshō''). *BlackAgumon' : The rookie form of the Digimon Adventure 02 character Blackwargreymon. He became Juliette's Digimon Partner after she told him that despite his appearence,he's still a Digimon. He works at the Time Castle alongside Time-mon. 'Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' The 5 Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Universe characters are now part of a football team with Shovel and Pail as their coach. *'Kai-Lan' : She is the leader of her football team. She is the bearer of the '''Smiley Emblem '(スマイリーエンブレム Sumairīenburemu). She also has ghost powers. *'Rintoo' : Kai-Lan's best friend.He is rambunctious young tiger who always act before he thinks.He has GekiJyuken-like powers. *'HoHo' : HoHo is a playful young monkey. He can be a little dim-witted due to his playfulness. *'Tolee' : Tolee is a smart young panda. He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much.The other characters always relys on his good ideas.He has the power of the Curse Mark from the Naruto Universe. *'LuLu' : LuLu is a (flying) pink young rhino.She has been best friends with Kai-Lan the longest. 2nd Ponyville A dimension parallel to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe in similar manners with the 2nd Dimension Danville. 'Cutie Mark Warriors' 2nd Ponyville counterparts of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and leaders of that dimension's Resistance. *'Apple Bloom-2' : A counterpart of Apple Bloom. She is aggresive and tougher than the original Apple Bloom,but she has a soft spot.She is very protective of her two comrades.She is also better at kung-fu than her.She is the bearer of the Element of Protector '(プロテクターの要素 ''Purotekutā no yōso). She now wears a small white bow with skeleton emblems at the bottom of her mane. *Scootaloo-2' : A counterpart of Scootaloo.She,like the original is very tomboyish. *'Sweetie Belle-2' : A counterpart of Sweetie Belle. She is dim-witted than the original Sweetie Belle. '''Blue's Clues Universe ' The duo are coach of Kai-Lan's football team. *'Shovel' : Shovel is Pail's playful and friendly brother. He plays with Pail most of the time. Shovel likes to dig in the dirt and sand. He is often blamed by Pail for actions he did not do. *'Pail' : Pail 'is Shovel's thoughtful sister. She is the wielder of the '''Friendship Star '(友情スター Yūjō sutā). '''Nemo A character from the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo. Originating from the Finding Nemo Universe,he originally had distrust for humans due to his experience with them until he met Katie and Milly. Since then, he had begin to trust humans. He travels the sea and now wears a brown soft fedora. He is the wielder of the Element of Trust '(トラストのエレメント ''Torasuto no eremento). '''Tamagotchi Universe *'Mametchi' : Mametchi is a kind and caring Tamagotchi with a high IQ of 250. he now works at Mamemame Lab and wears a labcoat. He is the wielder of the IQ Symbol (IQシンボル IQ shinboru). *'Memetchi' : Memetchi is a very stylish feminine child character and she loves beautiful dresses and accessories just like Makiko and Lovelitchi. She works at the barber alongside Makiko. She is the wielder of the Beauty Heart '(ビューティのハート ''Byūti no hāto). *Kuchipatchi' : A Tamagotchi who has love for foods. He becomes a chef. *'Lovelitchi/Lovelin' : She is a a shy, kind, sweet girl who doesn't know how to make friends, as previously she was bullied. But thanks to Mametchi and his friends she became their friend and likes to spend time with them. She is best friends with Melodytchi and Moriritchi. She is the wielder of the '''Tama Heart '(たまハート Tama Hāto). She is still a Tamax TV actress but without her Lovelin persona. *'Makiko' : Makiko is characterized as being very beautiful, especially when it comes to her hair. She hates rainy days because she believes the rain will frizz up her "perfect" hair. She works at the barber alongside Memetchi. *'KuroMametchi' : A Tamagotchi with a lonewolf personality.He's highly intelligent and great at sports, and is not a bad person, but he doesn't like being with others. KuroMametchi always has a cool and rational outlook, and is popular in his class. He is now a football star. *'Melodytchi' : A Tamagotchi who is skilled with her violin.Melodytchi also likes food, especially sweets. She loves sweets so much that she has even had a fight with Kuchipatchi over a cookie. She is the wielder of the Music Note '(音楽ノート ''Ongaku nōto). She has the power of WuFu from the YinYangYo Universe. She is now an international classical violin star. She also wears a magenta dress with a note on the center. *Moriritchi' : Moriritchi is a very positive, bright, active and a very out going girl. .She is the wielder of the '''Party Balloon '(パーティーバルーン Pātībarūn). She no longer tie her ears and wears her original outfit and a hat. She is now the owner of Tamamori Shop since Anemoriritchi retires. *'Flowertchi' : Flowerchi loves all beautiful things. She now works as a flower gardener.She is the wielder of the Sparkling Flower '(スパークリングフラワー ''Supākuringufurawā) *Watawatatchi' : Watawatatchi is a shy, caring Tamagotchi. She also has the power to talk to Tamagotchi animals and Tama Pets, such as Doremitchi who can only say ''Kyu (''きゅ). She is now an animal caretaker. She is the wielder of '''Animal Lover' (動物愛好家 Dōbutsu aikō-ka). *'Himespetchi' :Himespetchi is a very-outgoing girl and is good at making friends.She's smart and enjoys cooking. She also has a crush on Mametchi. She now works as clowns at several parties to make children laugh. * Doremitchi : Doremitchi is Sopratchi's twin sister and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Doremitchi talks, the only word she can say is Kyu (きゅ). She and Sopratchi follows Melodytchi around Tamagotchi Planet. * Sopratchi : Sopratchi is Doremitchi's twin stser and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Sopratchi talks, the only word she can say is Myu (みゅ). She and Doremitchi follows Melodytchi around Tamagotchi Planet. * Telelin : Telelin is originally a Tamagotchi Mobile Phone until the Kuchipatchi of Truth bring her to life. She now works as Lovelitchi's manager. * Pashalin : Originally an ordinary camera,she was bring to life when one of Moririrtchi's heart ended in the machine used to fix her. She works alongside Moriritchi in Tamamori Shop. * Yumemitchi : She is a sweet and kind Tamagotchi. She and Kiraritchi become idols. * Kiraritchi : She is an outgoing Tamagotchi. She and Yumemitchi become idols. * Naitotchi : A knight-like Tamagotchi. He is now a male idol and a self-proclaimed hero of justice. * Furifuritchi : A fashionable Tamagotchi. She is now an actress. * Jurietchi : A Tamagotchi with jewels on her hat. She is now a cute and beautiful hard-boiled detective of the Tama Police. True to her titlesake, she wears a brown trenchcoat and a brown soft fedora. Dark Characters Characters who are opposite to the characters of this show. They and the Anti-Characters become the dimensions' representives. *'Dark Rintoo' : An opposite version of Rintoo. Unlike Rintoo,Dark Rintoo is a lonewolf. He is a caring person from inside.He is the wielder of the Darkness Emblem (闇のエンブレム Yami no enburemu).He still wears his black jacket and grey pants. *'Negative Kai-Lan' : An opposite version of Kai-Lan.She is created by Yogoshimakuritein in the first EKDC Movie. She seems to have feelings for Dark Rintoo.She is the wielder of the Cyclone Symbol (サイクロンシンボル Saikuronshinboru). *'Negative Chamametchi' : An opposite version of ChaMametchi created by Duplicate Dopant. She counts the original ChaMametchi as her rival (opponent at first). She still wears her black army-like clothing. She is now noticably taller and has eyes similar to Mametchi's. * Negative Melodytchi : A negative version of Melodytchi created by the Grim Reaper's scythe. Unlike Melodytchi,she's a fierce fighter and she's the master of disguise,though she kept a trait of saying multiple-language (English in the Japanese Dub Version). 'Fanon Character Trio' A trio of three neighbours that moved to Maple Street years ago. *'Juliette Bousquet' : A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household. She has a crush on Baljeet. She rarely get along with Emma.She still wears her crimson shirt and red skirt. She and Emma are now part of Fireside Girl 46321. *'Emma Kingsleigh' : A girl who is Juliette's childhood enemy.She rarely get along with Juliette.She is a very mean bully but has a soft side. She oftenly steal stuff from other characters without anyone noticing. She and Emma are now part of Fireside Girl 46321. *'Goldfish Darkskull' : A boy who moved to Danville few years back.He considers himself,Juliette and Emma the trio of bestest friends (to which Emma and Juliette disagrees on) and he is somewhat a "lazy-type" person (as stated by Moriritchi). He still wears his black jacket,blue shirt and pants. She become a sommelier at some point. Isabelle Garcio-Shapira She was formely greedy and mischievous until the events of the 2nd Extended PnF Universe TV Series Fireside Crusaders. She is now a rock star. She now waers a blackjacket with spikes and a black pants 'Sabrina' She is one of the new neighbours of the Flynn-Fletchers several years back. She no longer rely on her avatar system as she is now a skilled fighter by person. 'K' Sabrina's loyal humanoid robot partner. 'Anti-Characters' Characters who are opposite to the original characters. They and the Dark Characters become the dimension's representive. *'Anti-Robotboy' : An opposite version of Robotboy.Unlike Robotboy,he's a snobby,lazy and easy going robot.He oftenly gets bored when doing a job. *'Anti-Robotgirl' : An opposite version of Robotgirl.Unlike Robotgirl,she's a sassy,tomboyish and hot-tempered robot.She tends to keep Anti-Robotboy in line. 'Pokemon Universe' They become the world's greatest journalists at some point. *'Deerling' : An easy-going,bright and hyperactive Deerling. She tends to ask many confusing question in which obviouly confuses and annoys everyone (especially Gothita). She is best friends with Gothita. She now wears a brown fedora. *'Gothita' : A sassy,gothic and lonewolf Gothita. She tends to convince Deerling not to do anything crazy. She now wears a light brown trenchcoat and a brown soft fedora. Opening Songs 'English and Japanese Versions' *Hands Up! (1-40) Category:Fanon Works Category:TV Series